


Oh, Around Each Other, They Melt

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'romance'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Oh, Around Each Other, They Melt

Neither one of them was much of what you would call a ‘bleeding heart’ when it came to the everyday parts of their life. More than one person close to them had called them an asshole, a label that they wore with _pride_ and a snappy retort to the offender.

When it came to just the two of them, however...

Derek has listened to fond teasing of how he’s a secret romantic with every present that he’s given Stiles, every special occasion that he’s celebrated, and every little thing that he’s done to make it so that Stiles has a reason to smile, despite the world trying it’s damnedest to take it away.

Stiles has also dealt with Derek ribbing him for the way that he hovers around the werewolf after every fight, even if Derek wasn’t the one that got hurt that time, to make sure that any scraps or scrapes have been healed. Not to mention the times that he’ll cook enough to feed an army, just to make sure that Derek has enough energy to heal said wounds.

They both listen to the other, try to compromise on the big things, even if those compromises start out as a fight. Their snipes never stay into personal things, even though those that don’t know them often wonder why they chose to hang out together _at all_.

Yes, the rest of the world can deal with their snarky attitudes and their indifference. Their intolerance for stupidity and the rumbling growls of their displeasure when someone they don’t trust tries to shove their way between them

The rest of the world can _rot_ for all they care.

But for each other, they would go to the ends of the Earth and back.

They will not die for each other, oh no; they will do something much more impossible.

They’ll _live_ for each other.


End file.
